


Happy Birthday Magnus

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Blues, Fluff, Fluffiness, Gifts, M/M, Malec, Sweet Alec, hapoybirthdayMagnus, snowball - Freeform, upset Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday and he is having birthday blues. Alec has to do something





	Happy Birthday Magnus

       Magnus was not feeling well. He just didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to curl in to a ball and spend the whole week in his bed with Alexander. Magnus didn't bother on putting make up either. He just stayed at the loft while finishing all the junk food he had in their fridge. He cancelled all his meeting too. Magnus was having birthday blues. 

            After 24 hours he is going to be 410. He just didn't want to do anything. He just hoped that his birthday would go away. Alec didn't seem to realize what is the matter. He kept on asking from Magnus but Magnus changed the topic every single time with a kiss. 

             Magnus was watching project runaway. Half finished Ben and Jerry ice cream tub in his hands. A blue glittery blanket wrapped around his body. Alec came home after a long day to find an ice cream eating sushi roll in their sofa. Somehow by the time Alec came home Magnus has fell asleep. Tv was still on and the ice cream tub was still in Magnus's hands. Alec slowly removed the ice cream tub from Magnus's hand and placed it on the table next to them. Turned off the tv and slowly picked up Magnus from the sofa and took him to the bed without waking him up. 

         Alec succeed. Magnus didn't wake up. Since Alec knew Magnus is going to sleep for whole 4 or 5 hours Alec had enough time for preparations. Tomorrow was Magnus's birthday. Alec had to prepare something for Magnus. Last year Magnus was excited to celebrate his birthday so they went to England for breakfast, Indonesia for lunch and South Korean for dinner on his birthday. But this time for a week Magnus was just moody and upset. 

     Alec washed up all the dirt and came to find Magnus was still sleeping. Alec smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Magnus. Something for his birthday. Alec was not very good at baking so he couldn't make a cake. He ordered one. Then he looked at the fridge and found out all their ice creams, whipped creams, French fries, leftover pizzas(Magnus loved pizza) were gone.

          Time for shopping. Alec put on some clothes and went to the supermarket right next to their loft. He bought all the junk foods Magnus and he loved, then. Fruits, vegetables, and ingredients for pizza. Magnus was still sleeping. Alec came back and started making something special for Magnus. On his way he collected the cake for Magnus and bought some donuts. 

                      After two hours he had prepared everything. A movie to watch, popcorn, drinks, home made pizza, cake, a big sofa to cuddle in. Time to wake up Magnus. It was almost 11 pm. Alec went to the bed room and get into the bed. Alec looked at Magnus's make up free face. Magnus barely looked 20 without makeup and his beard. 

                       Alec's heart pained for Magnus. Everything he had gone all these years alone. How many birthdays did he celebrated alone? How many birthdays did he spent in his bed alone. Even without waking up,Without eating. No one knew about any of these things. Alec ran his hand slowly over Magnus's hair and gave a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead.. 

"Magnus, babe.. Wake up.." 

"Why???" Magnus slowly opened his eyes. 

"Let's eat something. Shall we?"

"I don't feel like eating Alexander, I'm sorry" "Don't apologize babe. What about a movie then? We have popcorn. Both salty and and sweet popcorn." 

"Can I select the movie?"

"Of course you can. Shall we go?" 

"Carry me."

"With pleasure."

          Alec smiled and lifted Magnus and carried him to the living room in bridal style. Magnus looked around the loft. Loft was dark and yet dim lightning made it look so comfortable and cozy. Magnus loved the atmosphere. 

"It's so beautiful darling" 

       Magnus looked at all the candles in their first place. Scented candles made whole loft smell so good which made Magnus calm. 

"I'm glad that you like it

" So what is the occasion?"

"Hmmm.." 

         Alec sat Magnus slowly in the sofa and put a blanket over him. And he also sat next to Magnus. Taking him into a loving embrace.

"In few minutes it's the birthday of the most important person of my life. I wanted to do something. Well this is nothing compared to what you did for me for my birthday though" 

"This is amazing baby. I love everything. Actually I thought you forgot about my birthday"

"How can I Magnus?"

"Well people tend to forget my birthday lots of time. Well can't blame them. I have been in here for 410 years"

"let's no talk about depressing stories. So what do you wanna watch?"

"Hm.. What about 13 going on 30. I love that movie" 

"I Was thinking about the same and we have the CD" Alec smiled. Alec went close to DVD player. 

"So popcorn or  home made pizza?" 

"Home made pizza? We have pizza?"

"Yes we do." Alec blushed. 

"Yes pizza" "give me a minute" Alec disappeared into the kitchen after few minutes he returned with Pizza and Coke. 

"I love this" 

        Magnus smiled widely. His birthday blues were gone and he was truly excited. Only his Alexander could those wonders to him.

"Here" Alec gave Magnus a pizza slice. 

"Thank you Alexander" 

        Magnus and Alec started watching movie. Magnus didn't know how Alec kept on looking the clock. As soon as the clock showed 12 a.m Alec removed empty plate from Magnus's hand and hugged him tightly.

"Many Happy Return of the day babe. Thank you for being born in this beautiful day. Thank you growing up to be this amazing man I love so much. Thank you so much and I love you so much Magnus."

"Oh my god Alexander.. I love you too. I love you so much. Love you... This is the best birthday gift ever" Alec pulled back from the hug. 

"There is another gift actually. I'm not sure about this but I really wanted to give you this gift."

"What is it Alexander.." 

"One minute" 

        Again Alec disappeared into somewhere. Magnus giggled seeing this clumsy nephilim.  It was adorable how Alec prepared everything for him. Alec returned with this big cake he bought for Magnus. 

"No this is not the gift. Wait" 

            Alec said before Magnus could say anything. Alec placed the two layers cake in front of Magnus and again disappeared. Magnus looked at the cake. It was a two layers cake with one big icing bow around the first top layer. And another beautiful bow on top of the cake. It was colored in blue, velvet, and purple and decorated with glitter. So like Magnus. Elegant yet sparkly. Magnus smiled and before they cut the cake Magnus took a picture. By that time Alec returned with a box with holes in his hands. Magnus could hear whiny sounds from the box. 

"Is that a living thing?" 

"Yes, she was in the guest room. I sound proofed the room so she wouldn't disturb you" 

"Alexander.." 

"Open the box"

"okay okay slow down" 

        Magnus giggled. Excitement in Alec's face was so adorable. Magnus opened the box and there was this small snow ball. Magnus's eyes widened as he saw a puppy inside the box. Magnus was a cat person but he did like dogs but this adorable snow ball was tooo adorable. It's a white Coton de Tuléar  puppy. She was pure white without any spots or anything and she fitted Magnus's hand perfectly. Small and delicate. Magnus lifted the puppy and she quickly started licking Magnus's finger.

"She is so adorable Alexander." 

"Isn't she? She has a collar too" 

       Alec showed Magnus a glittery collar for the puppy. The name section was blank. 

"What are you gonna call her?" Alec asked. 

"Snow ball. She is a like a pure snow ball. " 

"That suits her." Alec smiled. 

          Magnus was now keeping the puppy close to his bare chest. And puppy was laying there in Magnus's hand. She was so calm in Magnus's magical hands. She was going to change this whole loft. Magnus snapped his fingers and now the collar was around snow ball's neck.

"Thank you Alexander, thank you so much. I just I love you. Thank you.."

"I love too babe" Alec hugged Magnus and snow ball just stayed there in between her new papa and daddy.

"She is so calm."

"She is.." 

"From where did you buy her?" 

"Actually I didn't buy her. I wasn't going to give you a puppy for birthday but this morning when I was in a mission I found her. She was all alone in a junk yard. She didn't had any collar or anything. So I brought her with me." 

"She has a family now." Magnus smiled. 

"Yes." Alec agreed. 

"Let's cut the cake.."

"Sure baby" Magnus smiled. 

         They cut the cake. Celebrated Magnus's birthday in the best possible way. Spend the whole day either in the bed cuddling or played with snow ball. It really was the best birthday ever for Magnus. Simon, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Catarina,  Raphael and all other people who Magnus loved dearly came to their loft in that evening and made Magnus feel loved gave him unique gifts and spent the time with Magnus and Alec. Magnus's was cheerful and happy by the end of that beautiful day. And Alec couldn't be any happy.


End file.
